


Walking down memory lane

by Hdmfan1993



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdmfan1993/pseuds/Hdmfan1993
Summary: Lyra returns to the flat that she once called home after finding out 10 years after her parents death her mother left her everything she owned
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua/Pantalaimon
Kudos: 21





	Walking down memory lane

It’s been ten years since Lyra’s parents lord Asriel Belacqua and Marisa Coulter sacrificed their lives to make Lyra’s future better. 

Today Lyra is a twenty-three year old young woman who has traveled the world more times you can count on one hand. 

It was coming up to the anniversary of her parents death and this year Lyra decided she would go visit the flat that she once lived in for six weeks, only finding out that before her mother came looking for her, Marisa wrote a will to state Lyra would get everything. 

With her fathers old travelling rucksack and Pan by her side, she went on the biggest adventure of her life. 

Lyra had been living south of London for a few years and only visited London if she had to, it was one place she didn’t like going to as it held so many memories from her past. 

The car pulls up in front of the glorious tall building she called home many years ago. Lyra’s anxiety was slowly starting to show and she wish she had someone to hold her hand. Pan felt his humans anxiety, but didn’t want to comfort her as he knew it wasn’t his touch she wanted to comfort her, in a weird strange way she wanted her mothers touch. 

Walking up the stairs and through the grand doors, Lyra was greeted by the same man who greeted her twenty years ago. 

“Welcome back miss Lyra” the old man greeted Lyra with a smile and personally escorted her to the elevator. 

Going up the elevator, Lyra was getting butterflies in her stomach. She never dreamt in a thousand years she’d return to a place she longed to forget. 

DING

The doors open to the dark flat. Down the hall Lyra turns lights on to see what was left behind. All the furniture was left like Marisa had plans on returning. 

Approaching her old room, Lyra stopped to stair at her door that looked like it had been painted and over the years the dust had discoloured it. Slowly reaching for the door handle Lyra opens the door to see her room in a complete mess. Feathers from her pillows and all her blankets were on the ground like someone had a major melt down and just threw everything on the ground. 

All her books were still on the table from that day she snuck into her mothers study. Her room was just about the same from the day she ran away. 

Lyra left her room and continued down the hall to her mothers room. There she found her favourite fur blanket laid out on her mothers bed, along with the purple dress Lyra loved wearing as she knew it was her mothers favourite. 

Lyra noticed all of her mothers makeup and perfumes were still laid out on the vanity like she remembered. Lyra picked up one of the perfume bottles and sprayed it into the air. 

“It still smells nice. It was my favourite smell whenever we were together. I wanted to be her when we lived together. It’s such a bitter sweet memory now Pan”

“I know, there are some memories I liked and there are some I’d like to forget. Like when she had her dæmon attack us, and that time when the tables had turned and I attacked her dæmon. She never saw that coming” 

Lyra remembers that day like it was only yesterday, she was so shocked to see her mother standing in sir Charles mansion holding her Alethiometer. 

“You know Pan, some days I wish I sat down and shown her how I was able to read the Alethiometer. I didn’t trust her, but I often wonder what she would of taught me and if she’d lie about why Asriel killed Roger” 

Shaking the feeling of regret, Lyra walked out of her mothers room and down to her mothers study. 

“I always wondered why she never let us in here and once we found out what she truly was, I fully understand why she hid this all, so I wouldn’t run and tell someone. I often wonder if she would off eventually had me do the intercession if we stayed” 

Lyra noticed the draw that was always locked was opened a smige. Without hesitation Lyra opens it and finds photograms of her and her mother and some when she was little. Lyra got emotional seeing the photograms, she almost forgot how beautiful her mother was and how they shared similar features. When Marisa said “you are so like I was” Lyra didn’t want to believe her. Thinking about it now, Lyra was a lot like her mother, she just never admitted it. 

Pan noticed some papers that weren’t Magisterium, Lyra saw Pan struggling to pull them out. 

“Court papers, this must of been from when I was born, I remember hearing about how Asriel lost everything because of mother and her husband”

Lyra pulls them out and saw the word adoption. In complete shock Lyra didn’t know what to do. 

“I can’t believe this, she was going to adopt me. That was my biggest dream when we moved here”

Lyra had to leave the room, she couldn’t bare to be there anymore. As much as she hated her mother, she desperately wanted a mother to call her own. 

Feeling overwhelmed, Lyra ran from the flat. It was too much for her. 

“I can’t be here, it’s too much” 

Lyra ran out the doors and didn’t look back. She doesn’t know if she’ll be back to that place, the place she felt safe, where she had a loving and caring adult figure..... except for that one time. 

“In some ways I wish I never met her, I wish I never went after my father”

Lyra takes one last look at the building she once called home and walked away one last time.


End file.
